Gardien
=Guardian= Fluff Associated With: First Rank Boons Vigil Brand :from Scion: Hero :Dice Pool: Rating + Empathy (to check up) :Cost: 1 point of legend By spending a point of legend, the Scion can leave a personalized mark on a target (either a building or a person) only viable through Spells such as The Unlidded Eye. This mark informs the user when whatever is branded is in physical danger, and they can make a reflexive Perception + Empathy roll to determine the situation causing the danger, the location of the target, and what condition the branded is in. Warding Line :from Scion: Companion :Dice Pool: Rating + Awareness :Cost: 1 point of legend By drawing a line, as long as the Scion wants as long as they do it in one consecutive motion, they can spend a point of legend to use this Boon. When they draw the line, they roll the activation roll to determine the duration of the Boon (1 day per Success) and name a type of being, or a specified one. They are informed whenever that line is broken by such a being. Peaceful Meeting :from SOURCE :Dice Pool: Rating + Command :Cost 1 point of legend Stolen from the Magic Purview. Pending. Second Rank Boons Aegis :from Scion: Hero :Dice Pool: Rating + Fortitude :Cost: 1L + 1W Grants the target mortal (successes) bonuses to their soak, distributed as the Scion wants. Can provide Lethal or Bashing, but not Aggravated soak. Benefit lasts 24 hours and cannot stack. Divine Pass A Boon from John's Scion Resources. Third Rank Boons Ward :from Scion: Hero :Dice Pool: Rating + Fortitude :Cost: 1 point of legend and 1 point of willpower By spending the activation cost, making the activation roll, and touching the entrance to a building, you can ward it from a specific type of being, named when the Boon is activated. The area of the Ward is up to 500 square feet per point of Legend. The Ward has health levels equal to double user's successes, but no soak. Foreboding A Boon from John's Scion Resources. Fourth Rank Boons Unseen Shield :from Scion: Demigod :Dice Pool: Rating + Fortitude :Cost: 2 points of legend and 1 point of willpower. As the name would suggest, a Scion with this Boon can activate a Unseen Shield. It is about 26 feet in diameter per point of Legend the user has. Boon uses Hardness and must be reviewed. Fifth Rank Boons Come Running :from Scion: Demigod :Dice Pool: None :Cost: 3 points of legend When someone who the Scion has a Vigil Brand (Guardian 1) on is under threat, and the brand triggers, the Scion can spend three points of legend to teleport to the side of the endangered branded location or being. I Say Thee Nay! :from Scion: Ragnarok :Dice Pool: Rating + Integrity :Cost: 3 points of legend and 1 point of willpower By selecting a target to defend, be it an inanimate object or a person, you can spend 3L + 1W and roll. Add your successes to your DV against anyone attempting to harm the being or place being protected. The defended target, if it is a living creature of some sort, also gains this DV. Sixth Rank Boons Confer Knack :from Scion: Demigod :Dice Pool: None :Cost: 3 points of legend and 1 point of willpower By spending three points of legend and one point of willpower, a Scion can give a mortal one of their Stamina Knacks as long as it has no prerequisites. The mortal can activated this Knack by spending a point of willpower if the Knack has a legend cost. They are treated as being Legend 1. Watcher at the Threshold :from Scion: Demigod :Dice Pool: None :Cost: 5 points of legend With this Knack, a Scion can teleport to a location they have branded with Vigil Brand if something crosses over the threshold by spending five points of legend. Seventh Rank Boons Confer Immunity :from Scion: Demigod :Dice Pool: None :Cost: 1 Dot of Willpower By spending a Dot of Willpower, the Scion with this Boon can gift a mortal with a Rank 1 Boon from another Purview from the list at the end of this entry. This Boon lasts for a number of years equal to the user's Legend. List of Boons: Night Eyes (Darkness), Fire Immunity (Fire), Frost Immunity (Frost), Eye of the Storm (Chaos), Safely Interred (Earth), Electrical Immunity (Sky). None Shall Pass! A Boon from John's Scion Resources. Eighth Rank Boons Confer Immunity :from Scion: God :Dice Pool: Rating + Empathy :Cost: 1 or 5 points of legend A God with this Boon can check up on the Vigil Brand of any Scion of theirs, anyone they are Fatebound to, and of anyone who is using a Guardian Relic empowered by them. They can spend a point of legend to check up on a specific Brand they know exists, or they can spend five points to keep a eye on them all for the day. When one of them is triggered, they can spend a point of legend to survey the Scene as if they were there. This also functions with Come Running. Entreat Immunity A Boon from John's Scion Resources. Ninth Rank Boons Divine Resolve :from Scion: God :Dice Pool: Rating + Empathy :Cost: 5 points of legend A Scion with this Knack can lend their MDV to someone who they have branded and they are currently either a) observing, b) checking up on them with another Boon, or c) is praying to them for five points of legend. This may not be used on Gods. Entreat Immunity A Boon from John's Scion Resources. Tenth Rank Boons Salvation Sacrifice :from Scion: God :Dice Pool: None :Cost: 2 points of legend per attack When a branded target is hurt, a God with this Boon can spend 2 points of legend to take the attack themselves. Using their own soak and health boxes. Avatar of Guardian The Sentinel :Dice pool: None. :Cost: 30L + 1W. Catégorie:Tomorrow Belongs To Me Catégorie:Pouvoirs